Question: One side of a square is $4$ centimeters long. What is its area?
$4\text{ cm}$ $4\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 centimeters and the width is 4 centimeters, so the area is $4\times4$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 4 = 16 $ We can also count 16 square centimeters.